At the present time, carryon luggage for travel by aircraft is usually provided with wheels to aid in their transport and improve mobility. Such wheels are restricted in size to allow maximum size for the luggage itself which is limited in extent by the airlines. For example, United Airlines restricts carryon luggage to 22 by 14 by 9 inches. American Airlines restricts carryon luggage to 23 by 13 by 9 inches. British Airlines restricts carryon luggage to 22 by 16 by 8 inches.
Even larger luggage which must be checked is generally provided with relatively small wheels to allow maximum size for the luggage case. Such larger luggage, even with a front set of wheels and a back set of wheels can be unstable and can be easily overturned when being pulled or pushed in their transport.
Accordingly, there is a need for means providing such luggage with larger wheels for greater mobility and ease in transport but which can be removed when no longer needed so that carryon luggage will meet airline size requirements and larger luggage can be checked in the usual manner.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art providing for a removable large wheel assembly which can be added to conventional small wheeled carryon luggage or larger luggage which must be checked and then removed just before boarding aircraft or just before checking larger luggage.